1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, there is known a vehicle driving support device that predicts, when detecting a vehicle present on a lateral side of the own vehicle, a future lateral position of the own vehicle in a predetermined amount of time and starts to perform, if it is determined that the predicted future lateral position of the own vehicle locates more outside than a predetermined position in a lane width direction with respect to lane lines when viewed from the center of the own vehicle lane, a control of the own vehicle so that a yaw moment which towards the center of the own vehicle lane is given to the own vehicle (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-052716).